Bring Me Back to Life
by Twin Star of Suzaku
Summary: A one-shot to the song by Evanescence - Kagome is dieing. Can Inu-yasha get there in time?


Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Inu-Yasha! I also don't own the song, _Bring me back to life_ by the awesome group Evanescence, so PLEASE don't sue me!!  
  
AIM: Ishou no Akaikou  
ICQ #: 121284846  
MSN: twin_star_of_suzaku@hotmail.com  
**************************************************************************************  
Bring me to life   
    "Hurry, Inu-yasha," Miroku warned, "We don't have much time until the poison seeps into her blood. "I  
know that, Bouzou. Just tell me what to do," Inu-yasha snapped while holding the nearly catatonic Kagome  
in his arms.  
  
She had been bitten by a snake youkai and the poison was working quickly, and the only way to revive  
her was to bring her soul back from the tunnel to the afterlife.  
  
Miroku nodded and placed his hand over Inu-yasha's and Kagome's and said, "You will have to fight  
your way there and then convince her to come back." Leaning back, Miroku began to chant to help Inu-  
yasha find Kagome's spirit. Inu-yasha looked into Kagome's glazed over eyes and felt his spirit sink into  
her mind and his vision slowly clouded...  
  
_How can you see into my eyes like open doors...?_  
  
Inu-yasha blinked rapidly to clear his eyes and saw a dark tunnel, and in the distance he saw a lighted  
doorway.  
  
_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb..._  
  
'Inu-yasha'  
He spun around, hearing Kagome's voice. Knowing she was past that lighted doorway, he began to run  
toward it.  
  
_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold;  
until you find it there and lead it back home..._  
  
Even at his top speed, Inu-yasha felt the shadows shifting and lengthening his path, before merging into a  
giant monster...  
  
_Wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become_  
  
Inu-yasha pulled the Testsusaiga from its sheath and sliced his way past the thing, only to have four more  
appear in its place.  
'Kagome!'  
Fighting off the masses of shadows appearing in his path, he called out to her and prayed he would get there  
in time...  
  
_Now that I know what I'm without,  
you can't just leave me...  
Breathe into me and make me real,  
bring me to life_  
  
Finally getting past the doorway into the lighted tunnel, Inu-yasha saw Kagome walking toward an ivory staircase.  
'Kagome!'  
She turned and saw him and smiled sadly, 'I'm leaving, Inu-yasha, so I don't get in your way anymore.'  
  
_wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life_  
  
Snagging her arm, Inu-yasha held her close to him and said, 'You've never been in my way. I want you beside me.'  
'Like Kikyou? I'm nothing to you, Inu-yasha. Just a copy.'  
  
_frozen inside without your touch without your love  
darling, only you are the life among the dead..._  
  
Looking into her eyes, Inu-yasha said, 'Kikyou is dead. You are alive. I want Kagome beside me. YOU  
are the one I hold closest to my heart. I would freeze up inside if you were gone, Kagome. You brought me  
back to life.' Holding her close he said, 'Please don't tell me I've lost you.'  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears and said, 'Are you sure?'  
All Inu-yasha could think to do was kiss her, deeply...  
  
_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
  
//How could I have left him? I love him...//  
  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything_  
  
//I will bring her back with me. I can't live without her. She is my other half. My life, my love... My  
future.//  
  
_without a thought  
without a voice  
without a soul_  
  
Winds seemed to pick up out of no where and whipped past the pair, but they clung to each other, not  
willing to part, until one vicious gust tore them apart.  
Kagome screamed and latched onto Inu-yasha's haori and said, 'Don't leave me! Inu-yasha!!'  
  
_don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_  
  
Inu-yasha brought her back into his arms and said, 'I'll never let you go.'  
The winds formed a funal and dragged them into a dark abyss and only when the sheer force of the winds  
tore them apart did the pair let go...  
  
_wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life_  
  
Opening his eyes, Inu-yasha looked around him. He had been laying on his back and couldn't see anyone  
near him until a faint rustle of leaves to his side did he see Kagome wake. Turning onto his side, he brought  
her gaze to meet his and bent to kiss her softly.  
They finally understood one another. They had each brought the other back from the darkness, and knew  
that now they would never part, even in death.  
  
_Bring me to life..._
  
************************************************************************  
Whoo!!! ^_^ finally, a one shot out of me.... This was actually a dream I'd had and I love the song, so I decided to make it seem like a music video.... Mwahaha!!   
  
*ducks the fling objects being thrown at her* Yes, yes, I know, I haven't updated in a while, but its been tough trying to write. This is actually the only thing I've been able to force out of my self lately, so please, I BEG you, be patent w/ me. If ya'll have any ideas for any of my other fics, don't hesitate to write or IM me. ^_^ Anyway, must get sleep... kinda grounded... ugh... anyway, I'll update when I can!! 


End file.
